Pirates of the CarribeanInu style
by mew mew 124
Summary: Summary: Kagome Higurashi was the daughter of a rich governor and Inuyasha was a simple blacksmith's apprentice, both leading uneventful lives until the captain of the Demon Wind comes and kidnaps Kagome, now accompanied by an infamous pirate Inuyasha go


**Inuyasha Fanfiction**

Hey everyone! It's me mewmew124, for those of you who don't know me. Anyway, I just got this fanfiction idea while watching the 3rd Pirates of the Caribbean Movie, At World's End, and I got to thinking how some of the Inuyasha characters seemed to match the characters of the Pirates Move, so I decided to make a fanfiction based on the 3 movies.

So I'm going to start with the 1st of the 3, tell me what u guys think.

_**Summary:**__**Kagome Higurashi was the daughter of a rich governor and Inuyasha was a simple blacksmith's apprentice, both leading uneventful lives until the captain of the Demon Wind comes and kidnaps Kagome, now accompanied by an infamous pirate Inuyasha goes on an adventure to save her.**_

* * *

The wind blew a light yet somewhat violent wind as the oceans rocked back and forth, a fog covering the landscape. Just then a lone ship slowly cuts through the fog, little by little the ship reveals itself form the cloudy fog and into the mysterious ocean before it.

On board many a men were working, some were working on the sails, others were swabbing the decks, some helped navigate through the still foggy mists, and others were arguing to continue the voyage, uncertain of their fates should they continue to travel the mysterious waters.

One however seemed unafraid of the obvious dangers of the dark sea as she gazed into the beyond, as if looking for something to appear.

The lone person was a young girl of at least 8 years old, but anyone could tell at her young age she was beautiful. She had long silky black hair that went down to about her waist and pale baby smooth skin. Her dress was pale pink with long sleeves, around the waist was a magenta ribbon that was tied in a bow on the back. The skirt of the dress split in two each side with small bows and ruffles going along the dress, lastly her shows were also a simple pink. **(If you don't understand, just think of a princess' dress from the Medieval Ages). **

She stood alone, no one to accompany her or at least that's how it seemed as she continued to gaze at the ocean while softly singing a faint yet haunting melody.

"_We pilage we plunder we riffle and loot, _

_Drink up me hardies yo ho,_

_We kidnap and ravage and don't give a hoot, _

_Drink up me hardies yo ho!_

_Yo ho, yo ho, a pirates life for me._

The young girl continued to sing song until she felt a firm hand touch her shoulder, immediately snapping her out of her trance to look at the one who startled her.

"Quiet down lassy! Don't you know that singing such a song will alert all kinds of pirates and the like with that a cursed song!" the old man loudly whispered with fright easily noticed in his voice.

The old man was bald and fairly old with a white mustache under his big nose, his eyes appeared glazed and his breathe horrid, both signs that he had been heavily drinking. His clothes were fairly tattered for they were old, with a simple leather vest and undershirt. His pants were also old and tattered, but anyone could see his failry swollen belly and his loosened belt that used to go around his pants.

"Alright Moushin, that is enough." A stern yet handsome young man called out from behind him.

The young man was a young captain in the royal navy back where he came from. He wore a dark green navy vest that covered most of his chest, a few medals and gold lace adorned on the sleeves and vest. His pants were a simple white color and his black shoes shined though the fogged sun. His hair was tied in a long ponytail that reached the middle of his back and his tan skin was easy to see as well. His blue eyes however were what really held the old man's attention as he stared at the young captain, eyes that never left form of the young woman in front of him.

"I apologize Captain Koga, but the young mistress-was singing about pirates. Any a man who has traveled the sea like I have knows it is VERY bad luck to sing of such vile beasts in such dangerous waters. It's also bad luck for a woman to be on board, we're only worsening our chances on this a cursed vessel I fear."

"Alright you old drunk, it's down in the brig for you." Koga then waved his hand and a few members of the crew began to take the old drunk down below.

"Did I.. did I do something wrong?" the young girl asked.

"Of course not, my sweet Kagome, it's just well- singing about criminals isn't something good little girls do."

"Why?"

Now that was what had Koga a bit baffled. "Well you see-uh-how can I put this?"Koga mumbled to himself. "You see, sweet Kagome, I as I'm sure you're aware pirates are very dangerous criminals who take steal form innocent people, kidnap innocent woman, and worst of all, they kill anyone they wish." Koga explained with a smirk slowly creeping on his face, in a moment sweet Kagome would be in his arms.

"Well I think it's a very interesting subject." Kagome said with a smile.

Koga just stood there completely dumbfounded, his mouth hanging open.

"Captain, I don't want to tell you about your job but if you continue to stand like that, a fly is sure to enter your mouth." One of the crew members said as he walked by.

Snapping out his shocked state, Koga returned to his work, leaving young Kagome to once again gaze at the darkening waters.

A few minutes passed and the slow waves continued to creep by the ship, putting Kagome in a sort of daze as she continued to stare at the seemingly repeating pattern of water and waves.

Just then something caught her eye.

She turned her gaze toward the object to see a fancy cream colored umbrella turned upside down with the handle showing as it continued to float along the surface.

She then looked in the direction the umbrella seemed to come from and saw more objects floating on the surface, a cream colored dress, scattered pieces of wood, and many other things Kagome thought were strange at the time, wondering why these things were floating in the middle of the ocean for no apparent reason.

And then she saw him.

Not far away on a small half floating raft lay a young boy, unconscious, his form spread on the raft as he lay there, the icy water already threatening to creep up to his head.

"Help! Someone help, there's a boy in the water!" Kagome shouted to the crew of the ship.

"Man over board!"

"Quick we have to help him!"

"The poor boy, he'll freeze to death!"

Pretty soon a few members of the crew were in a life bow rowing toward the small wooden island the unconscious boy laid on. Carefully lifting his body onto the life boat the men began to head back to the ship to help the poor soul.

Once the men safely reached the ship they set the young boy down onto an uplifted part of the ship, wrapping a blanket around his shivering body.

"Oh my gosh, what do suppose could have happened to the poor lad?"one man asked.

"I don't know, but whatever it was he certainly went through a lot didn't he?" another man piped up.

"Alright, that's enough you dogs, now listen search the side as best you can for any more survivors and see if any of you can save the supplies in the water…" Koga barked to the crew.

"And Kagome…" he paused and waited for her to give him her attention. " I need you to look after this kid and make sure to tell me when he wakes up, can you do that for me?" Koga asked her very sweetly.

"O.k." she answered back.

With that Koga turned back to help his crew, leaving the young girl to look after the boy behind her.

Kagome then turned to take a better look at the boy and gasped. The young boy had long silver hair that went to about the middle of his back. His hands had sharp claws that looked like they could cut through steel and his feet were bare. His clothes were a bright red shirt and red pants, and at his side what looked to be a sword of some kind. As if all of this wasn't strange enough, what really caught Kagome's attention were a pair of small white dog ears at the very top of his head. Even in his unconscious state, Kagome thought he was very cute and wanted nothing more then to touch his ears.

She slowly and carefully reached to touch his ears when one of his hands caught her arm, his eyes snapped open and sharp golden eyes met warm shocked chocolate eyes.

"It's o.k." Kagome said softly. "You're safe now, my name is Kagome Higurashi."

"Inuyasha." that was all the boy managed to say before he fell asleep again, obviously exhausted from the event.

Kagome smiled down on him as he began to snore silently, she was about to touch his ears again when she saw something glowing around his neck.

Being careful not to wake him, Kagome gently lifted the opening of his shirt to reveal what looked like a beautiful purple shard from around his neck.

"You're a demon?" she whispered to herself quietly.

Of course she wasn't very surprised, after all demons were fairly common in the world, Koga for instance was a demon. But the reason she was surprised was because she heard that many demons, were rumored to be evil beings that often killed human for pleasure if nothing else, it was even rumored that many became pirates.

"What did you say Kagome?" a voice asked from behind her.

Kagome turned around surprised to see Koga wearing a slightly confused look as he looked at her.

"His um-his name is Inuyasha, that's what I just found out." she stuttered a bit.

"Well alright." Koga said as he walked away.

Kagome sighed in relief, she then looked back at the beautiful stone in her hand wondering how Inuyasha came into possession of it, probably a family heirloom she guessed. As she gazed at the shard of jewel she then noticed it began to glow in her hands, shining brightly and soon after without realizing it, the strange stone vanished from her hands in a flash a light, not anywhere to be found.

Kagome looked all around to make sure she didn't lose the gem, but couldn't find it anywhere on the floor, or in her hands, it was only when she looked at her neck did she see the mysterious gem shard.

'_Wait what just happened, and how did the shard get around my neck?'_

**(BTW, I just made this up ANYWAY-)**

Just then the crew began to shout "Captain look out there!"

It was then everyone turned their attention toward where the man shouted, not only was it a very shocking sight, but everyone, even the captain shivered in terror at the horrible sight.

Not more than about a good hundred feet away was what appeared to be a merchant ship, except it was on fire! The ship itself appeared to be split in half and much of the contents, including human and demon bodies continued to spill out from the wreckage.

While everyone was busy looking at the sinking ship, Kagome turned away too disturbed to look at the horrible wreck, and came across an even more disturbing sight on the other side of the ship, heading in the opposite direction.

An ominous black ship with black sails appeared through the fog, if its size and the black flags were not enough Kagome thought she saw something on the ship that gave her chills.

On the deck of the ship appeared to be the blurred image of a man, she couldn't see much about the man except that the man was staring straight at her smirking evilly.

* * *

**I'm sorry, but I'm afraid this is where I must end the first chapter, if none of you have figured it out yet the story is going to be fairly similar to Pirates of the Caribbean, such as the characters and of course the story plot, but at the same time I'm going to include quite a few plot twist to keep the story kind of original (the plot is similar to the pirate movies but I'm going to add twists to them every so often basically).**

**Also if you haven't figured it out yet here is the character list**

**Inuyasha-Will Turner**

**Kagome-Elizabeth Swan**

**Koga-Commodore Norington**

**And the rest of the characters will be revealed as the story progesses, don't worry I won't reveal anything just yet, but if u want to guess who's who, feel free at anytime.**

**Oh, yes and I am also open to any suggestions you may have to make the story more interesting.**

**Please review and tell me what you think and I hope to hear from all of you soon!**

**(1 last thing, I guess I'll post my next chapter when I get 5 reviews, so review soon! Thankx!**


End file.
